Sora and Babes in Toyland
Sora and Babes in Toyland is a Sora's Adventure Christmas Movie, Created by TheAngryPepe. It was Released on Youtube in November 27, 2013. It Reappears on Google Drive in November 10, 2014. The Film be Remade and Aired on Pandora-TV in a Near Future. Plot The film begins as if it were a stage play presented by Mother Goose (and her wise-cracking, talking goose companion, Sylvester) about two nursery rhyme characters, Mary, Mary Quite Contrary and Tom the Piper's Son, who are about to be married. Also, Sora and His Friends were Invited. At the same time, the miserly and villainous Barnaby and Pete is hiring two crooks, Gonzorgo and Rodrigo, to throw Tom into the sea and steal Mary's sheep, thus depriving her of her means of support, and forcing her to marry Barnaby and Pete instead. (Mary has just come into a huge inheritance of which she is obviously unaware, but somehow–it is never explained how–Barnaby knows about it and intends to get it for himself.) After bopping Tom on the head with a hammer and tying him in a bag, the two henchmen, dimwitted Gonzorgo and silent Roderigo, pass by a gypsy camp. They decide to sell Tom to the Gypsies instead of drowning him in order to collect a double payment. Gonzorgo and Roderigo return and tell Mary, Barnaby, Pete, Sora and the Gang, and the citizens of Mother Goose Land that Tom has accidentally drowned. They show Mary a phony letter in which Tom tells her that he is abandoning her for her own good and that she would be better off marrying Barnaby. Mary, believing she is destitute, reluctantly accepts the proposal from Barnaby. Barnaby and Pete unknowingly arranges for the same gypsies that have Tom to provide entertainment for the marriage. Tom, disguised in drag as the gypsy Floretta, reveals himself and Barnaby including Pete pursues the frightened Gonzorgo and Roderigo, furious at their deception. One of the children and Sora and His Friends informs Mary of some sheep tracks leading into the Forest of No Return. The children, still eager to find their sheep, sneak away into the forest to search for the missing sheep. The trees of the forest come to life and capture them. Tom, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ally, Austin, the Others and Mary follow and find the children in the forest telling stories about the live trees, which, at the moment, seem like ordinary ones. They camp out for the night, and in the morning the trees once again come to life and inform the family that they are now in custody of the Toymaker in Toyland. Excited by this, the group happily continues on, escorted part of the way by the trees. Through the windows of The Toymaker's house they watch the Toymaker's rather incompetent apprentice, Grumio, present a new machine that makes toys without any manual labor. Overjoyed, the Toymaker speeds up the machine to such a high rate that it explodes, destroying every toy in the factory. The family comes in and offers to help make more toys in time for Christmas. Grumio also presents another invention, one that shrinks things down to toy size, and if it were used on anything more than once, the shrunken object would disappear completely. Barnaby, who had been spying on everyone, shrinks down the Toymaker, Sora, Goofy, Ally, Austin, Olie and Tom. When Barnaby's henchmen see him threatening to give Tom two servings of the shrinking formula, they abandon Pete and Barnaby and run. They, too, are shrunken to toy size and locked up with Tom, Sora, Goofy, Austin, Ally and Olie in a birdcage. Barnaby and Pete awakens Mary and starts a marriage ceremony threatening to destroy Tom, Sora, Goofy, Austin, Ally and Olie if she resists, and to destroy the Toymaker if he refuses to marry the couple. While the Toymaker delays the marriage Tom sneaks away with the help of Gonzorgo and Roderigo, and returns with an army of toy soldiers to fight Barnaby. Barnaby easily demolishes the toy soldiers, and is about to obliterate Tom with another dose from the shrink gun, but Mary destroys it with a toy cannon. The liquid splatters all over Barnaby and Pete, and shrinks them to Tom's new size. They are challenged to and engages in a sword duel with Tom which they loses. After the fight is over, Grumio and Sora's Other Friends once again presents a new invention, this time returning people to their original size. It is promptly used on Tom, the Toymaker, Sora, Goofy, Ally, Austin, Olie, Gonzorgo and Roderigo–but not on Barnaby and Pete. Tom and Mary are married and everyone lives happily ever after. Trivia Uncle Gizmo, Pappy Polie, Jiminy Cricket, The Vultures and Roger Rabbit is Guest Starring in This Film. (Both Versions) Pete is Working for Barnaby in Both Versions. The original version was a Nearly Restored Version of the Film, The Remake Version will Included the Bluray Version of the Real Film. Like the Original Version of the Film, This Film is Known as a Past Adventure where Lela, Tanner, Liv, Maddie and Archimedes were Absent. This Film Tells You How Sora and Pals Met Ally's Cousin Mary and Faced Wicked Old Barnaby. Benny the Cab Makes a Cameo as He Takes Sora and the Others to the Forest of No Return. This film have been revealed that Mary is Ally's Cousin including Austin Moon's Cousin-in-Law. Lester Dawson makes a cameo in the Beginning of the Film When Ally is Surprised About Her Cousin is Getting Married. Sylvester have been Revelaed to be a Cousin of Donald Duck. Category:Sora's adventures series Category:TheAngryPepe